Conventionally, frequency distribution for new services and frequency distribution to new service providers are lead by the government. In particular, when there are new service providers, new frequencies are allocated via auction or the like or existing frequencies are revered from existing service providers and rearranged to new service providers so as to distribute frequencies as limited resources.
However, as recent explosive growth in radio data traffic has occurred due to spread of various Internet based applications such as an open type terminal platform, App store, mobile VoIP, etc., such frequency distribution lead by the government is very ineffective and it becomes more difficult to ensure new frequencies on a frequency distribution table basically.
In particular, along with rapid growth of broadcast and communication systems, a next-generation communication system is designed in the form of fusion of various networks and becomes more complex, and a need for coexistence is gradually expanded. Along with the development of communication technologies and services, as frequency of usage of frequency resources increases and specific frequency bands are fixedly occupied in order to provide excellent communication technologies and services, frequency exhaustion issues are in a critical situation.
Recently, frequency sharing schemes have been proposed as a method for overcoming the above issues. Among the schemes, a technology for searching for idle resources (a spectrum hole or white space) that have a low frequency of usage and are not occupied from a temporal/spatial point of view among frequency bands allocated to an unlicensed band in a TV broadcast band and adaptively and opportunistically using the idle resources has been proposed. In this case, when a primary user having a license for a corresponding band is discovered, the primary user should not be interrupted by immediately stopping use of the corresponding band or adjusting transmit power. A system for frequency sharing using the idle resources is referred to as a television band device (TVBD) or television white space (TVWS) system, and networks or devices using shared frequency resources in the system are referred to as TVBD or TVWS networks or devices.
Meanwhile, when a response to a registration request from the TVWS networks or devices (in other words, WSO (white space object)) indicates failure, an entity which attempted to request the registration can re-attempt to request the registration. However, if capacity of the entity which accept the registration, the re-attempt will be failed. Accordingly, in order to avoid unnecessary attempt to request the registration, WSO registration procedure and messages for the procedure need to be defined.